The Eye Demon, Makoto
by Dante Gemini
Summary: A very sad, profound tragedy. Kohaku is dead. Sango has suicidal thoughts. Shippo has been slain brutally. Miroku is being swallowed by the wind tunnel. Kagome can never return to the feudal era. Kikyo is gone. Inuyasha swears to avenge them.
1. The Malevolence of Makoto

*Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original character, Makoto. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Malevolence of Makoto  
  
Inuyasha peered over the horizon to see who it was. It was he, Makoto. The one who removed the jewel shard from Kohaku's back, inflicting Sango with perpetual guilt, horrific reminiscing, and suicidal thoughts. The one who brutally and mercilessly beaten Shippo, until he gasped his final breath. The one who ripped open Miroku's wind tunnel, causing him to only have a few hours more to live before the curse consumed him. The one who sealed the well off, leaving Kagome trapped, never to return to the feudal era again. The one who banished Kikyo, removing her completely from the world, so that she would never return.  
  
Inuyasha felt such a strong hatred, a burning inside.  
  
"Damn you, Makoto."  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. The anger and bitterness was surging through him like electricity.  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
Inuyasha leapt up into the air, and came crashing upon the ground, a powerful and adroit sweep of the sword. But, to no avail, Makoto evaded the result of Inuyasha's rage.  
  
"You deserved more than death, dear brother," Makoto grinned.  
  
Makoto looked remarkably like Sesshomaru, with white hair and claws. He had, however, uncanny eyes, that were glassy and colorless. He was blind; however, had an enhanced sense that made him a powerful demon.  
  
Inuyasha charged again, using all his strength and anger. Makoto sensed Inuyasha's wrath, and leapt up into the sky.  
  
"You shall die," Makoto said, with a wave of the hand.  
  
The earth began to open up, causing Inuyasha to stumble over. Fissures were created, ravines were born, and mountains of rock sprang forth. Inuyasha almost fell down into a crack, down into the middle of the earth, but caught his balance.  
  
"However, I won't kill you just yet," Makoto told him. "I need to accomplish something else first. It is very important, and has to be dealt with."  
  
With that, Makoto vanished, his eyes lingering in Inuyasha's thoughts.  
  
"I'm gonna tear those damn eyes out," Inuyasha said. "I have to avenge them. I will have revenge. For everyone." 


	2. Sesshomaru's Demise

*Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original character, Makoto. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sesshomaru's Demise  
  
Sesshomaru was walking, seeking out Inuyasha, with the intention of finally killing him. Rin and Jaken were following closely behind.  
  
Sesshomaru turned around to speak with Rin. Rin noticed Sesshomaru's left eye. His eyelid was scarred badly; and there was no left eye, just an empty socket, covered up with a slate of skin.  
  
"Oh! What happened Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked. "Were you hurt in battle?"  
  
Sesshomaru turned to Rin.  
  
"Rin, I want you to stay here with Jaken," Sesshomaru told her.  
  
"Oh, but why my lord?" Rin asked.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer.  
  
"He said to stay, so stay here!" Jaken said.  
  
"Okay," she gave up.  
  
"I don't want you to come. Stay here," Sesshomaru said.  
  
Sesshomaru began walking again, leaving the two off in the distance.  
  
Suddenly, there was a quick flash of light that passed over Sesshomaru's eyes.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Makoto had appeared, running at full speed. He stopped and stood before Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru, brother."  
  
"Brother?" Sesshomaru said. "You aren't my brother. I told you, you are an abomination. You are the result of an accident with my eye."  
  
Sesshomaru experienced a flashback.  
  
It was a silent, dark night. Sesshomaru had a horrific nightmare of his father killing him, and awoke with a start. His left eye seethed with pain, and he noticed blood was seeping out profusely. He held it, but it only began to bleed more. It leaked, and eventually, bled enough to cause him to be temporarily blind. The pools of blood began to materialize and take shape. Sesshomaru's left eye was now completely drained, the eye itself melting and dripping along with the blood. His eye's remains mixed together with the abundant blood on the ground. The transformation was commencing.  
  
The blood and eye swirled and mixed, shifting and contorting its shape. The liquids were thickening, eventually becoming solid, and a demon was born. The demon's name was Makoto.  
  
"Those nightmares," Sesshomaru thought. "Perhaps they were conjured by father, and he cursed me, removed my left eye, and created a monstrosity of a demon."  
  
"I am not a misfortune of you, dear brother," Makoto said. "I am Makoto, I have existence. You however, do not."  
  
Abruptly, Makoto leapt into the air, and tried to attack Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru predicted it, however, and moved out of the way easily.  
  
"You are blind, Makoto," Sesshomaru said. "Let me end your suffering."  
  
Sesshomaru drew his strength, and slashed Makoto directly across the face with his poison claw. Makoto seemed unaffected.  
  
"I don't need to die, brother," Makoto said.  
  
Makoto leapt away. He stood, staring with his translucent eyes, as though he could actually see and discern Sesshomaru.  
  
"Please let me end this, brother."  
  
Makoto's clear eyes began to create light from them. Sparks flashed, and Makoto's eyes glowed green.  
  
With that, Makoto took a deep breath, inhaling greatly. His green eyes seemed impassive now, however, determined. He finally exhaled, unleashing a powerful gale of pungent stench. The poison air lingered, seeming to hover heavily in the dark atmosphere.  
  
Sesshomaru stared impassively, puzzled by Makoto's actions. His nose eventually, however, took in too much of the noxious air. He began to cough greatly, while trying to cover his mouth with his sleeve.  
  
"This is revenge now, brother," Makoto said.  
  
Sesshomaru could hardly breath. The tainted air filled his lungs and engulfed his body entirely. Soon, Sesshomaru could no longer stand, and fell to the ground. He was near death.  
  
"What is wrong, brother? Are you okay? I feel fine," Makoto said.  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't even hear Makoto's words.  
  
"Let me end this now," Makoto said.  
  
Makoto poised himself, showing his claws, and attacked. He grabbed Sesshomaru by the neck, and slashed him with his claw. The claw tore the flesh easily, as it seemed weak already. Sesshomaru's neck bled copiously, the blood rushing out of the wound. Sesshomaru was on the brink of death.  
  
"I will have revenge," Makoto said.  
  
With that, Makoto powerfully slashed Sesshomaru's chest. Blood spilled out, a deep crimson creek, and Sesshomaru's heart was ejected from his body. Sesshomaru's body fell to the earth, and entrails and bowels were strewn about the ground.  
  
Makoto's green eyes of envy returned to their translucent, colorless state.  
  
"I've had my revenge, brother," he said. "Now that you're dead." 


	3. Tears and Silence

*Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original character, Makoto. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tears and Silence  
  
The earth and dust was being kicked up by the wind. Inuyasha climbed out of the deep crevices created by Makoto.  
  
"Damn, that bastard," he thought. "Everyone is gone now. He destroyed everything."  
  
Makoto appeared through the heavy dust. His colorless eyes were emotionless, however alert. He noticed Inuyasha leaping out of the ravine, and stopped abruptly.  
  
"Damn you," Inuyasha said. "I'll kill you!"  
  
Inuyasha leapt with great strength, determined to slay the antagonist of his agony. A conspicuous shining tear came sliding down Inuyasha's cheek. Makoto remained stasis, while he allowed Inuyasha to slash at his shoulder. Blood trickled out slightly, Makoto wiping it impassively.  
  
"Hm," Makoto said. "It is a sad thing that I had to slay our brother."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes dilated in reaction to what Makoto had said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Makoto's translucent eyes sparked once again, and were soon filled with a light blue color. His facial expression changed to that of a mournful one.  
  
"I killed our brother."  
  
Makoto exposed his claw and attempted to attack Inuyasha. His arm flailed blindly, as his eyes began to flood with water. Inuyasha evaded his futile assault easily.  
  
Makoto stopped suddenly and wiped a tear away from his blue eye.  
  
"It is sad, brother," Makoto said. "But I assume it had to be done."  
  
"You killed Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, with a slight sense of disbelief.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Makoto suddenly revealed a young child by his side. It was Rin. She began to cry vociferously; apparently she knew Sesshomaru was dead.  
  
"My lord, Sesshomaru..."  
  
"This child, Rin, knows Sesshomaru is dead, therefore, he must be," Makoto said to Inuyasha. "I killed him."  
  
Makoto put his hand on Rin's head, consoling her. He wiped another shard of a tear from his eye.  
  
"It is sad, Rin."  
  
Abruptly, Makoto removed his hand from the crying girl's head, and cleanly slit her neck open with his claw. She hit the earth in silence. No noise was heard.  
  
Makoto's blue eyes of sadness, returned to their colorless state.  
  
"It is a sad thing, Inuyasha." 


	4. Blind Vengeance

*Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original character, Makoto. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Blind Vengeance  
  
"You bastard," Inuyasha said. "Damn you!"  
  
Inuyasha leapt once again at Makoto, Makoto avoiding him easily. Makoto peered down at the dead Rin.  
  
"Was I crying before, brother? Over our brother's death? Why is it that I become overcome with these intense emotions?"  
  
Makoto stared at his bloody claws.  
  
"I feel no remorse now, brother."  
  
"Damn him," Inuyasha said.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the forest, a worried Jaken hastily searched for Rin.  
  
"Rin? Where are you? Lord Sesshomaru will kill me for sure this time! Rin!!!"  
  
No answer. Rin was dead. It was silent.  
  
Jaken persisted in his search for over an hour; never deterred from his goal of finding the lost child. Silence rung in his ears.  
  
Eventually, Jaken came across Sesshomaru's corpse and remnants soaked in a crimson bloody bath.  
  
"My Lord! What has happened?!? Who has done this, my Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken cried. "It must have been that half-breed. My Lord's brother, Inuyasha."  
  
Jaken somberly mused for a moment, and then became decisive.  
  
"Do not worry, my Lord. I will avenge you!"  
  
Jaken then hurried off blindly; unaware of what lied ahead.  
  
The Tetsusaiga was now surging with power. Inuyasha became irate and only driven by his intense anger.  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
Makoto evaded all of Inuyasha's powerful assails.  
  
"I have proven to myself that I have existence," Makoto said. "I have killed our brother. I am certain that he now knows that it means something."  
  
Jaken had reached the edge of the forest, and noticed the vicious battle ensuing. Perhaps his rancorous spirit and the vengeful blood coursing through his veins were the compasses that lead him to Inuyasha.  
  
"It is Inuyasha! But who is that?" Jaken wondered. "Ah! Is it my Lord's ghost?"  
  
Makoto significantly resembled Sesshomaru.  
  
"Do not worry, my Lord, I shall aid you!"  
  
A determined Jaken poised his staff and aimed for Inuyasha. A great pillar of fire was abruptly unleashed from the staff. Inuyasha was nearly scorched.  
  
"What?"  
  
Inuyasha noticed Jaken, and immediately altered his attention to him.  
  
"I shall avenge my Lord!" Jaken cried.  
  
"What? What are you babbling, toad?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Jaken issued another ray of fire from his staff. Inuyasha avoided it.  
  
"Who is there, Inuyasha?" Makoto asked.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the confused Makoto.  
  
"You killed my Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken screamed in a trembling voice.  
  
"No. I was the one. I killed Sesshomaru," Makoto said.  
  
Jaken drew his attention Makoto.  
  
"Who are you?!?"  
  
"I am your Lord's brother, Makoto," Makoto explained. "I have slain my brother."  
  
Jaken's uncertainty overtook him.  
  
"My Lord has had another brother this whole time?" he questioned. "You have killed him?"  
  
"Yes," Makoto answered.  
  
Without another word or expression, Jaken took up his staff and drew a powerful blaze to destroy Makoto. However, Makoto had immediately sensed Jaken's intention, and leapt up to dodge the blast. Gravity eventually overtook him, and came down upon the sad earth, attempting to strike at Jaken with his cadaverous claws. Jaken, out of mere fate, had been recoiled by his own blast, and avoided Makoto by those means.  
  
"Ah! My Lord's brother is very powerful!" exclaimed Jaken. "Perhaps even more powerful..."  
  
Makoto stood, waiting; enduring time. He waited for Jaken to attack him first.  
  
"But I shall avenge my Lord!"  
  
At that second, Jaken noticed another corpse, lying on the ground. It was Rin. There was a sudden surge of silence circulating through the saddened air.  
  
"Rin! My Lord's brother killed Rin too?!? This cannot be!"  
  
The silence continued, with a somber Makoto, a lone Inuyasha, and a muddled Jaken.  
  
"This cannot be!"  
  
The waiting and the silence continued. No one said anything until Jaken escaped his denial and confusion.  
  
"I will avenge them!"  
  
Jaken again emitted another shot of flame from his staff. Except this time, it had made contact with Makoto's impassive self. 


	5. Cowardice, Flee from Hatred

*Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original character, Makoto. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Cowardice, Flee from Hatred  
  
Makoto was completely engulfed by the fire. It glowed harshly around him. Abruptly, however, the flame had vanished. It seemed as though he absorbed it.  
  
"It is futile, servant of Sesshomaru," Makoto said. "My existence is far too vital to this world."  
  
Makoto then unleashed a sudden blast of fire, attempting to exterminate the vengeful Jaken. It was precise, but useless, since Jaken protected himself with his staff's encirclement of fire.  
  
"I still sense your presence," Makoto said. "Is your pathetic, sycophant soul that determined?"  
  
"You will die for what you've done!" Jaken cried.  
  
Hastily, Makoto used his powerful claws to grasp the soft earth and rip it open. More fissures were created like before. Jaken tripped over one of the cracks, and fell into a deep ravine.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Makoto stood before the ravine, blind eyes focused.  
  
"Have you survived?"  
  
Jaken was saved by a tiny branch. He used it to climb out of the bottomless pit.  
  
"I will only die when I know my Lord and Rin have been avenged!" Jaken said.  
  
Inuyasha kept watching from a distance. It had all happened so quickly and brutally that he remained stasis. But now he knew what had to be done. He had to slay Makoto himself. He had to. For everyone.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes changed rapidly from a distant state to an enraged state. Vengeance was seething from his irises. Crimson anger was flowing through his veins. He rushed blindly at Makoto.  
  
Makoto was unaware of Inuyasha's intention. He was focusing on the vengeful Jaken. Thus, Inuyasha caught him in the back, iron-like nails ripping through Makoto's flesh. Inuyasha's force caused Makoto to be thrown to the ground violently. Blood was shed; anger was released.  
  
Makoto eventually stood up. His clear, impassive eyes became a violent, burning red.  
  
"I shall destroy you, brother!"  
  
Makoto leapt at Inuyasha and attempted to slash him with his piercing claws, but Inuyasha evaded it. Inuyasha then unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. It grew with immense gallantry and palpitated with power.  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
They both leapt blindly, driven only to kill.  
  
Makoto grasped the Tetsusaiga with both claws, and Inuyasha attempted to push him back. They seemed evenly determined and equally powerful.  
  
Jaken was now the observer, for he looked far off, from near the abysmal ravines.  
  
"I shall kill him," Jaken thought.  
  
He then took up his staff and a flame was hurled into the air. It was directly aimed at Makoto's back, and it did indeed, make impact. But it was to no avail, for Makoto once again, absorbed the fire. He was ablaze with anger, thus the fire was extinguished easily.  
  
Jaken was astonished.  
  
"He is very powerful! Perhaps I should allow Lord Sesshomaru's mutt brother handle this after all!"  
  
With sure decision, Jaken fled from the flaring intensity, and disappeared into the forest.  
  
The intensity ensued, Makoto and Inuyasha both filled with anger and pure hatred. Inuyasha then saw something. He began to focus to see it clearer. It was the wind scar.  
  
Their forces collided, creating the wind scar, the key to unleashing the Tetsusaiga's full power. Inuyasha leapt back from Makoto and attempted it. He slashed the overwhelming wind and hit the gust's core. The power was unleashed. 


	6. The Earth Sword, Kasekijinsei

*Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original character, Makoto. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Earth Sword, Kasekijinsei  
  
An awesome blast from the wind scar created cracks and fissures in the ground. The mammoth size of the ravines transcended far beyond the powerful Makoto's.  
  
As the dust and wind gradually subsided, a maimed and hurt Makoto laid sprawled out on the earth.  
  
"Damn you, Makoto," Inuyasha said. "You are finally dead. And may your vile soul burn in the fiery pits of hell. Rest in agony."  
  
As Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga, Makoto began to slowly rise.  
  
"What? Alive?"  
  
Makoto sensed Inuyasha's presence. He looked directly at him, even though he was blind. Makoto's fearsome red eyes had vanished.  
  
"Brother..."  
  
Makoto was enervated and weak. He was greatly hurt, and fell to the ground once more.  
  
"Please...brother, Inuyasha. Kill me now."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kill me. My senses are enfeebled. This would be the time to end my existence."  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. It grew and sharpened with a valiant luster.  
  
"Damn it, Makoto. You destroyed and ruined everything. Everyone."  
  
Inuyasha, swiftly and decisively, plunged the Tetsusaiga down into Makoto's back. It cut a fatal, deep wound that secreted streams of blood. Makoto remained emotionless, without a single sign of pain. Inuyasha removed the Tetsusaiga slowly, blood trickling down the mirrored mountain of steel. Makoto closed his eyes.  
  
There was cold silence. The violent wind was gone now.  
  
Then suddenly, Makoto's hand began to twitch. He brought his hand up, and felt the mortal gash on his back. The fresh blood felt distinct in his hand. He laid his hand back down and rested.  
  
"Damn it, you're alive, Makoto?"  
  
Makoto didn't answer Inuyasha. He only managed to muster enough strength to feel the earth with his fingertips. But after he rested for a while, he opened his blind eyes and grabbed the ground harshly. He tore open the earth with his single palm.  
  
The soil began to contort and mold itself into a figure. The sculpture erupted from the earth abruptly, and soared through the air like a gallant eagle in bright daylight. It was a sword, and plummeted down from the sky heavily. It stabbed itself into the ground, landing with a now ominous, foreboding aura.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Makoto stood up, and walked over to the earth sword.  
  
"Kasekijinsei."  
  
He grabbed the newly created, powerful sword of terra, and pulled it out from the ground. It shone with the exact shimmer as the Tetsusaiga. Makoto then sensed Inuyasha's presence. With the Kasekijinsei in hand, he leapt at Inuyasha; the force of terra's anti-divinity concentrated, to crush any living soul. Inuyasha prepared the Tetsusaiga readily, and soon, their forces collided once again. The two swords smashed together, metal versus earth. Although it seemed the wooden and earthy Kasekijinsei would be cut by the Tetsusaiga's steel, it did not sever, nor even succumb slightly. They were of equal forces, it seemed. Inuyasha's half-demon blood was surging with vengeance, and Makoto's being was devoted to the passion of death.  
  
"Give up, brother Inuyasha," Makoto said. "Time is your only protector. And as such a feeble guardian, you will give in. It is inevitable."  
  
"Damn it."  
  
Inuyasha pushed away, and leapt up into the sky once more. He came down, their swords clashing with vehemence.  
  
"It is futile, brother," Makoto said.  
  
The Kasekijinsei grew, and shot a powerful gale of wind. It was aimed adroitly at Inuyasha, and caught him in the chest. He was thrown backward; his bloodied face hit the mutilated earth.  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
Makoto stood impassively, aware of Inuyasha's incapacitation.  
  
"Inuyasha, accept your unavoidable death."  
  
"Never. Damn you, Makoto..." Inuyasha said in a faint voice.  
  
"You will die, brother. I will ensure it. I am Makoto. My existence to this world is important; above all others. For I am like the grim reaper. My purpose is to kill. Death is inevitable and perpetual, continuous. Bodies are born from the earth, and then die. They die and go back into the earth. It happens because it happens, and I will ensure that the cycle is never broken; that death means the end, and also the beginning."  
  
"Damn..."  
  
"I exist because of death. It is a necessity to this world. May you rest, and continue on."  
  
Makoto drew the Kasekijinsei, and attempted to slash Inuyasha. At that time, however, Inuyasha had recovered, and evaded the assault. He drew the Tetsusaiga, and nicked Makoto's shoulder. It was a minor wound, not altering Makoto's disposition whatsoever. Makoto reacted quickly, injecting the Kasekijinsei into the ground below him. The land burst open; the earth now completely maimed. Inuyasha was again caught in the blast, and was hurt severely. He now laid unconscious, body immobile and mind elsewhere. 


	7. Clear Decisions

*Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original character, Makoto. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Clear Decisions  
  
Inuyasha was in a state of unconsciousness. Reality had faded from his awareness. His new surroundings were now very surreal, although somewhat tranquil. Voices began to speak to him.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
He listened.  
  
"Inuyasha, I want to see you..."  
  
It was Kagome's voice.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Her voice disappeared.  
  
"No...Kohaku..."  
  
It was Sango's voice he now heard. She appeared to be mourning.  
  
"No..."  
  
Her sobbing voice gave Inuyasha a sharp pain in his head. It echoed sharply and loudly. Inuyasha winced for a second, but then her mourning ceased. A moment of silence followed, with Inuyasha relaxing in the gentle waves of the chimerical dreamlike ocean. Serenity had put Inuyasha under her spell. He couldn't resist; he was very much vulnerable.  
  
Then, there was a sudden shrill cry. It was Shippo's voice.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!"  
  
It vanished. The voices slowly soaked into Inuyasha's mind, disturbing him. The peace was now gone.  
  
"I cannot return to this world, Inuyasha..."  
  
It was the voice of Kikyo.  
  
"Farewell, Inuyasha..."  
  
Her voice died. He continued to listen and absorb. Abruptly, a rush of a myriad of voices overwhelmed him; screeches, shrieks, sobs, mourning.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"I will not be able to destroy Naraku. I will die soon..."  
  
"Farewell..."  
  
"Kohaku!"  
  
His head was now throbbing and ringing. The voices swirled and gave him pain.  
  
"Inuyasha, I will not return to you."  
  
He could rest no longer. An aggressive fire was rekindled within him. Inuyasha was flung out of his state of unconsciousness, and reborn a full demon.  
  
"Makoto..."  
  
Inuyasha now glared a look of eternal vengeance, through the eyes of a true demon. The satanic blood now coursed through his veins, manipulating his mind. He ignored the now normal Tetsusaiga, lying uselessly on the ground. Makoto became aware of Inuyasha's power, and poised himself.  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark part of the forest, Jaken was mulling over the situation. He realized he couldn't defeat Makoto.  
  
"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, Rin..."  
  
He peered at his own reflection in the silvery pond.  
  
"I am such a coward, but it is futile. I cannot..."  
  
Jaken mused for a moment longer.  
  
"But I must repay Lord Sesshomaru, even though it isn't vengeance, I believe this would make my Lord and his Rin forgive me."  
  
He thrust his staff into the damp ground, and sat with his leg crossed for a while. He meditated, deep in thought and prayer, and decided.  
  
"Yes, I must."  
  
Jaken stood up and faced his staff. He wore a look of determination and decisiveness; no disguise. He spoke to his staff clearly.  
  
"Kill me." 


	8. Existence, Death, Rebirth, and Fate

*Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. I do own, however, the original character, Makoto. Using my original characters in your own stories is not permitted, unless with my consent. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Existence, Death, Rebirth, and Fate  
  
The staff emitted one final flame from its mouth. It hit Jaken like a sudden gust of powerful wind, and his body was instantly turned to gray ash. Jaken's staff remained planted into the ground of the forest, and it did indeed stand there for years, until it withered and was washed away by the refreshing rain.  
  
Makoto took up the Kasekijinsei, and thrust it into the air. It landed near Inuyasha, but he avoided it, as well as the blast from its impact. Inuyasha threw himself in the air, and rushed at Makoto, catching him in the chest. He was thrown back, but hoisted himself, and fought back at the transformed Inuyasha. Inuyasha clawed relentlessly, aiming only to annihilate Makoto. The Kasekijinsei seemed to have lost its power, for it was rendered as powerless as the Tetsusaiga, both lying on the earth in their normal states. Makoto slashed at Inuyasha, but was now struggling.  
  
"Brother, are you full demon?" Makoto wondered. "You must be desperate for vengeance."  
  
Inuyasha continued to fight primitively, never ceasing or succumbing to fatigue, as was now apparent with the weakened Makoto.  
  
"Brother, you will die..."  
  
Makoto realized that he would die. He would be slain by Inuyasha. He could not, however, admit even to himself, that he would be soon erased from the world, and his existence would prove to be nothing.  
  
"Die," Inuyasha growled.  
  
Inuyasha's body glowed with a powerful light. He was empowered. All he wanted was the sight of crimson waves spewing from Makoto's maimed body. His demonic blood had driven him to slaughter mercilessly before, and was even more determined now. He would kill.  
  
Inuyasha charged at Makoto and slashed him across the chest, nicking some entrails. He dismembered an arm. He ousted Makoto's blind eyes.  
  
Makoto's remnants fell to the silent earth. Inuyasha had finally slain him. The Kasekijinsei melted back into the ground, from which it came. A renewing breeze blew by, as Inuyasha returned to normal; a half-demon state. He took up his Tetsusaiga, sheathed it, and left the bloodied battlefield.  
  
Inuyasha walked through a pasture of lush grass, beside the dark forest. He mused, and then soon saw a gigantic hole in the midst of the field. It was from Miroku's wind tunnel, the exact spot where it consumed him perhaps moments before. Inuyasha stood for a moment in silence, and then continued on.  
  
Eventually, Inuyasha spotted something on the ground. It was the Hiraikotsu, Sango's weapon, lying in the green blades of grass. Sango's screams of horror were burnt into his skull.  
  
"Kohaku!"  
  
His head seared with pain. He rubbed it, and it dissipated. Then, Inuyasha picked up a faint odor of blood, and began walking again, meandering a path from which the direction of the scent seemed to emanate. He was led to a section of an entrance to the forest, blood hung heavy in the quiet air. He entered, and soon ran into a horrific sight. It was a mutilated Sango, sprawled out onto the forest floor. Her body was drenched in blood, a sharp rapier clutched in her hand. She wore a painful expression, with open eyes of willpower. She had committed suicide.  
  
Inuyasha prayed for her soul, that she would find peace with her brother, Kohaku, and her family in the afterlife. He stood there for a while, and then decided to bury her. He dug her a hole in the forest, and covered her with the loamy dirt. He mused for another minute, standing by her grave, and then exited the woods.  
  
Inuyasha eyes met another sight as he continued to walk. It was one of Shippo's tops. He picked it up, scrutinized it, and then buried it also, just like Sango. Everyone needed some kind of burial and a final farewell.  
  
Thus, he ventured on, not saying a word aloud, or to himself, only musing, deep thinking, and prayer. He soon led himself to the Bone Eater's Well, now desecrated and sealed eternally. It was this well from which Kagome entered the feudal era, and Makoto was the one that had sealed it off, forever leaving the lone Kagome in her own time period. Inuyasha's somber face turned to one of sadness and poignancy. His heart cried internally, hurting and aching. She could no longer return. Kagome was gone.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Inuyasha sat down and spent the rest of the day there. His whole body hurt from everything; it all happened in an instant. He eventually mustered enough strength to leave, and approached a cliff nearby. He looked out on the horizon, and thought about Kikyo.  
  
"Goodbye, Kikyo..."  
  
She was gone from this world. If her soul was at peace, was questionable. Inuyasha had loved her. But nothing could be changed now; it was all sealed. Inuyasha continued to sit and think, saying farewell to all, allowing the moon to appear in the sky. Once the dark night set in, Inuyasha lied down, and slept.  
  
In the morning, Inuyasha awakened to the crisp breeze and welcoming sun. All had remained still, quiet, and unchanged. He got up, and finally walked off into the distance, unable to endure his losses and sadness, however blissful for those he avenged. His life was now merely partial, and he walked on.  
  
End. 


End file.
